Known filling machines include those with a rotor, filling points on the rotor's periphery, and a supply of liquid filling-material that supplies filling elements at the filling point.
It is useful that such machines be scrupulously clean. In particular, it is useful to take measures to prevent contaminants from entering the supply of liquid filling-material. It is also useful to prevent contamination that originates inside the filling machine. To some extent, this can be done by an internal cleaning procedure called “CIP cleaning.”